


sing to me the songs of your stars

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Random musing, Romance, enough cheese to kill Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Sometimes listening to someone else sing your favorite songs triggers your brain's desire to sing along. Jaehwan tests this theory on his boyfriend, Hongbin.





	1. Jaehwan's POV

 

 

Jaehwan loves Hongbin. It's a very very very cheesy sentence and if he ever said out loud his boyfriend would die of cringing. But it's a fact as plain as day. Jaehwan loves Hongbin and is thankful for his presence in his life.

 

Hongbin is kind, caring and selfless. He isn't outwardly affectionate but loving in his own way. When he steals food from Jaehwan or yells at the game he was playing when he loses or places his chin on his shoulder and pouts after he burnt the toast for the hundredth time, Jaehwan's heart flip flops.

 

In conclusion, Hongbin is perfect to Jaehwan. Except for one small quality. Jaehwan has never heard Hongbin sing.

 

It's a fact that Jaehwan can't wrap his head around because Hongbin loves listening to music. The Park Hyoshin playlist is always playing when Jaehwan comes home and Hongbin is streaming. Or Red Velvet. Or Gfriend. Or Sunmi. Or Chungha, Hongbin's latest and newest favourite. There are so many artists on Hongbin's playlist, Jaehwan doesn't even remember more than two of the avant garde favourites of his, at a time.

 

Hongbin says that it is because Jaehwan is a successful soloist. He would never dare to sing in front of him. Jaehwan hates that Hongbin feels conscious because he has heard him sing once and he has a heavenly voice that could make the stars seem brighter in the sky.

 

Okay maybe he is partial to the man.

 

But he still remembers how cute Hongbin looked while singing along to Red Velvet's Rookie and giggling while repeating 'lookie' a million times when he thought Jaehwan wasn't looking.

 

Jaehwan looks over to his lover, playing a random game on his phone. He has a theory and he has seen it work with Taekwoon. What are the chances he can trick Hongbin with the same, he wonders?

 

Keeping his volume low enough not to alert Hongbin but still loud enough to be heard, Jaehwan starts singing Wildflower. He pretends to be absorbed in his phone and nonchalant about his singing.

 

It takes a few bars but as sure as day, Hongbin hums along to the hook. Jaehwan stops and pretends to never have moved and Hongbin continues humming on his own. He repeats his favorite line two times before falling silent and focusing on the game he is playing.

 

Jaehwan cheers mentally. This always works with Taekwoon. The taller man is haunted by A Pocketful of Sunshine and Jaehwan takes any excuse to get the refrain stuck in his head. 

 

The same principle works with Hongbin but subtly. Sometimes listening to someone else sing your favorite songs triggers your brain's desire to sing along and clearly it works with both of them.

 

And Jaehwan will be damned if he doesn't use it to his advantage.

 

The second time, the song is Red Velvet's Rookie. Jaehwan wants to make certain that last time was not a fluke and so he picks a familiar song. 

 

Hongbin is cleaning and Jaehwan is making breakfast. The younger man has something else on his mind so the room is silent. Jaehwan starts the chorus and loops through the refrain.

 

As surely as the first time, Hongbin hums along. He even bops his head in rhythm and his shoulder grooves as he dusts the shelves. Jaehwan grins and continues grinning through breakfast.

 

When Hongbin asks him why he looks so happy, Jaehwan tells him that it is because Hongbin looks extra cute to him today. Hongbin has so many regrets.

 

It's not as many as he has the third time around Jaehwan triggers his humming.

 

This time, it is one of Jaehwan's own songs. 

 

The two of them have heard his new solo a million times since Jaehwan had to practice at home and not the company. The promotion preparation has him so stressed that he has forgotten his experiment entirely.

 

Reprieve comes in small moments where Jaehwan makes excuses to be close to Hongbin and his boyfriend gives into them. Jaehwan's favourite is lying on his lap and letting Hongbin play with his hair. It soothes him to feel his hands in his hair and his warmth.

 

So on one lazy Saturday afternoon, in the calm before the storm, Jaehwan falls asleep on Hongbin's lap. The ambience is soporific and the sunlight filtering through the window has the entire room in a golden haze.

 

Hongbin is reading a book with one hand holding it up and the other running fingers through his hair. Jaehwan turns to look up at Hongbin and smiles when he sees a mop of wavy brown hair shining golden in the light behind the brown paperback poetry book.

 

He clears his throat and is about to say something but stops when the coughing triggers Hongbin's humming. It's the bridge that Jaehwan struggles with constantly. He has never been able to figure out the best way to sing it and so he always tries to find a different way to sing the eight bars.

 

He has forgotten that he always clears his throat before singing practice.

 

Clearly this action is so vivid that it is imprinted in Hongbin's memory. He preens a little with the realization that Hongbin pays so much attention to him and the wriggling alerts the man to his boyfriend being awake.

 

"Jaehwan" Hongbin freezes when he realizes he has been caught. Jaehwan knows that deer in the headlights look and he decides to act before Hongbin chooses flight as the best option in the fight or flight response.

 

He turns and kisses Hongbin's stomach (the nearest and a sensitive area) and grins at him. "Sing with me next time" he says roguishly and Hongbin colors red in deep mortification (and possible tingling of his nerves from Jaehwan's kiss).

 

Jaehwan gets pushed off and he falls off the couch they had been sitting on. Hongbin swears he will never talk to Jaehwan ever again and storms off to his room to play Pogostuck and rage his embarrassment away.

 

Jaehwan still counts it as a triumph of science. 


	2. Hongbin's POV

Hongbin's first thought is shock.

 

He hadn't realized that he had been humming out loud. He hadn't even been thinking about Jaehwan's solo to be very honest with you. He had been focused on his book (though he can't even recall which book now).

 

There was no way that he would have been so consciously stupid, right? There is no way this happened! This was a nightmare. If Hongbin pinched himself now he would wake up soon and realize that his embarrassment had been a figment of his imagination. That's all.

 

Hongbin bites his lip and looks at his arm. In a fit of…. some emotion, he goes ahead and pinches it.

 

Oh my God, this was real.

 

He really did get caught by Jaehwan AND his arm is in pain now. This was definite proof that God, the Universe, Karma or any other equally powerful cosmic force hates him.

 

He doesn't understand how this could have happened really. He had been so careful. He had been careful for years now!!

 

His first encounter with Jaehwan was before he was famous nationally. The two boys had lived in the same neighborhood and gone to the same school and university. Sometimes Jaehwan would take part in karaokes and almost always he would leave everyone enthralled.

 

He was street scouted and he became famous after singing an OST for a tvN drama. Ever since then, every broadcast station wanted Lee Jaehwan and his company capitalized on the demand by releasing mini albums as Jaehwan crooned to every angle of romance that could be portrayed on television.

 

In short, Jaehwan's singing voice was divine.

 

Hongbin… was what any twenty plus something really was at his age. He was a gamer and fortunately his broadcasts let him earn enough to be independent. Gaming was all he had really. That and some really terrible imitations that he only ever did to make Jaehwan laugh over dinner.

 

It had been a miracle of sorts that Jaehwan had confessed to liking him and they had begun dating. For years, Hongbin had waited for Jaehwan to turn around and say "just kidding!" and leave and date some equally talented celebrity. But he hadn't and as time passes, Hongbin had fallen more in love and now they were here.

 

Already conscious of his faults, Hongbin had sworn not to add his terrible singing to the list. He remembered how his cousins would always tease him at family gatherings and call his skills terrible. There was no way he would ever do it in front of Jaehwan and scare him away.

 

Speaking of the dumbass angel he loved, Jaehwan was supposed to be asleep! It was two days before release and Jaehwan always out in his heart and soul in practice. He would come home tired and practically fall asleep in any awkward position everywhere and not wake up for hours. It was kind of silly and cute and Hongbin had tons of pictures…

 

Hongbin shook his head. He had to focus. This was all Jaehwan's fault for scamming him by not being asleep!

 

But Jaehwan hadn't been asleep and now he had heard Hongbin sing accidentally because Hongbin was a dumbass and his life was over. There was no way Jaehwan would ever let him live it down. Hongbin had just about convinced him that karaoke was a terrible idea because he 'did not like singing at all'.

 

Maybe he should gather all those pictures he had saved of Jaehwan sleeping and threaten to sell them on the internet. Jaehwan may call his fans his babies, but Hongbin was sure he could find a few willing to buy blackmail material from him. He would choose the extremely ugly ones too and hopefully Jaehwan would never mention this again.

 

"Are you going to hide in your room forever Binnie?"

 

"Maybe so"

 

Hongbin has two life choices. One is to be a mature adult and to talk about his insecurity with his boyfriend.

 

Second and infinitely more appealing is changing his name and disappearing to some monastery in the mountains of Nepal.

 

"Hongbin, let me in" Jaehwan coos softly. Hongbin groans because stupid Jaehwan's stupid voice is so stupidly gentle and stupidly soft and the biggest stupid in this situation is his heart which is prompting him to trust it.

 

So Hongbin groans and whines and kicks his legs in frustration but ultimately opens the door to find Jaehwan staring. Jaehwan takes one look at his hair that is messed up beyond hope from all the frantic scrambling in the blanket and tries very hard not to laugh.

 

Hongbin almost closes the door on him but Jaehwan steps in before his nose is destroyed by the impact of a door to his face. So Hongbin just huffs and sits on their bed and looks at his feet instead of Jaehwan. Maybe if there is a silent second, he can cocoon himself in his blanket and never return to human land.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Jaehwan starts.

 

"Very" Hongbin replies honestly.

 

"Honey, why is it a big deal if you sing in front of me?" Jaehwan asks. He doesn't beat around the bush or sugar coat his intentions and Hongbin appreciates that. But he really doesn't want to answer this now and so he groans in response.

 

Jaehwan starts to say something but changes his mind. "You have a very nice voice" he says carefully. 

 

Hongbin looks at him from the corner of his eyes but goes back to his feet when Jaehwan continues. "I like the sound of you humming. I think it'll sound nice while singing too" he says, encouragingly.

 

"It'll sound terrible" Hongbin protests weakly.

 

"If the song sounds terrible when such a wonderful person is singing then the song is a failure okay!" Jaehwan insists. He glares while frowning simultaneously and the cuteness of it all puts Hongbin's heart at ease.

 

"I don't like singing in front of others" Hongbin confesses. Jaehwan nods seriously, giving him all his attention. "Everyone always laughed at my singing when I was a child."

 

"They were all mean. Children aren't expected to be good at singing" Jaehwan declares. Hongbin melts a little at how protective Jaehwan is. How did he get so lucky? Maybe the cosmic forces don't hate him that much?

 

"I wouldn't laugh when you sing" Jaehwan promises.

 

"You were laughing earlier" Hongbin says crossly.

 

"I was smiling because I was  _ finally  _ lucky enough to hear your voice! It was like a rare miracle" Jaehwan tells him honestly.

 

"That's it. I am never singing again" Hongbin declares, standing up in a huff. Jaehwan just laughs and pulls him into his arms.

 

"Darling, you weren't singing at all."

 

"I'm already making great progress on this then."

 

Jaehwan kisses Hongbin on the nose and his resolve melts faster than ice cream during peak summer.

 

"Okay fine. Maybe at home when we are alone" he grumbles. He has changed his mind. The cosmic forces have made him weak. They definitely hate him.

 

But he can't bring himself to hate anything when Jaehwan smiles at him like that while holding him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
